plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot War Wagon
Zombot War Wagon is the boss of Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is controlled by Dr. Zomboss and is battled in Wild West - Day 25. It is the Wild West variant of the Zombot based upon the Zombot Plank Walker. It has its legs and body modified. Its missile attack was derived from the Zombot Sphinx-inator. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The stagecoach of destruction from the western wilds. Special: missile attack can target mine carts Ranchers and farmhands, abandon your fields. Rumbling down the dusty trail, this wagon was engineered to strike fear into the heart of any horticulturist who should encounter it. Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception. Overview Zombot War Wagon absorbs 1275 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes at 425 normal damage shots and at 850 normal damage shots, before dying at 1275 normal damage shots. Attacks The Zombot War Wagon randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies: **First Phase: ***Cowboy Zombie ***Conehead Cowboy ***Prospector Zombie ***Pianist Zombie **Second Phase: ***Conehead Cowboy ***Prospector Zombie ***Poncho Zombie ***Zombie Bull Rider ***Wild West Gargantuar **Third Phase: ***Buckethead Cowboy ***Poncho Zombie ***Chicken Wrangler Zombie *It has a missile attack in which it fires multiple missiles whose targets are indicated by a target on the spaces. The missiles instantly kills plants, unless they are under the effects of Plant Food. **This attack can either fire at four of five spaces in a minecart column or at three random non-minecart spaces. *It will step back, charge, and kill any zombies and plants in a two-row range. It will stop before the lawn mowers and jump back. This attack can only be stopped with the Plant Food effects. Strategies :See Wild West - Day 25. Gallery Zombot War Wagon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Zombot War Wagon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. War Wagon Promotional.jpg|A promotional image for the Zombot War Wagon posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook. Zombot War Wagon Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. Ballasxuhhxheuxeubhxehxhbedbeh.jpeg|Sale advertisement with the War Wagon. War.png|HD Zombot War Wagon. images (1)Zombot War Wagon Projectiles.jpg|Zombot War Wagon launches projectiles. War wagon zom BOSS.jpg|Zombot War Wagon at the starting of the level. Screenshot_2014-09-26-17-29-52-1.png Trivia *A Zombie Bull is seen on the wagon despite the fact that none are summoned in the battle, which means it is the only Zombot with an animal with it. *Every Poncho Zombie it spawns will have a metal grate. *If defeated while slowed down, its defeat animation will also slow down. *Although its almanac entry states "missile attack can target mine carts" it meant that most of the time, the Zombot War Wagon will target the plant that is in the mine cart. However, it can also target three random plants even if those are not on the mine carts. *Unlike Zombot Sphinx-inator, (which only fires one missile), it fires 3-4 missiles. Zombot Tomorrow-tron is also the same, but only prior to the 2.4.1 update. *It is the only Zombot that has wheels on its feet. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Wild West - Day 25 *Cart and Track *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Zombot Plank Walker *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombot Dark Dragon *Zombot Sharktronic Sub Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Wild West Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Undying" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed